


Immaterial

by oneawkwardcookie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Falling In Love, Ficlet, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/pseuds/oneawkwardcookie
Summary: Buck tries to describe Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Immaterial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkreyesevandiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/gifts).



> To steal Zee's tags: Excessive Use of Flowery Language, No Plot Only Vibes 😝

He’s not carved from marble. Marble is too smooth and cold to the touch; it couldn’t do justice to the gentle tug of warm skin over the ridge of his abs, the pulsing feel of his heartbeat in his chest, to the undulating nature of Eddie.

Maybe wax – soft enough to mould under his thumbs, what with the way Eddie gives way under his fingertips, melts under him, flinches and hardens when faced with a cold unforgiving. The way he sits with the fire, until he’s burnt himself though, a charred husk inside, falling apart – No, that can’t be it, he won’t let him; won’t be the sun or the sea.

He’s precious but no diamond, glistens but not gold.

“What’re you thinking about?”

He closes his eyes as he leans into the hand that cards through his hair, as much a caress as a way to gently detangle curls that have mussed together.

“…The periodic table.” It’s a safe answer, not wrong, but not right.

“The… I don’t get you sometimes.”

It’s a joke, not something that makes fun of him, but his body reacts as though Eddie was someone else, anyone else; someone who _didn’t_ get him and didn’t care enough to either, desire giving way so quickly to disgust or disinterest.

He’s messed up again, even in his silence, when Eddie’s hand traces over his cheekbone, two fingers raising his chin until he meets his eyes.

“What is it?”

“So, I’m not sure I have the words, but it’s important to have the right ones, because it matters.”

He’d understand if Eddie pulled away, gave him space that he doesn’t want even if maybe he needs it – space to formulate words in the stillness that has settled over the room, the silence buzzing in his ears along with a million thoughts, none of them staying still long enough to catch.

“Do you need words?” Eddie’s watching him, steadily boring into his soul as he tries to stop the bruised parts from spilling out, from staining the moment with someone else’s mistakes.

“I thought we didn’t, but I – I want to.”

Eddie pulls him close, until they’re wrapped up back into each other again, face pressed against his shoulder. 

“I can wait.”

Maybe he’s Icarus, or some other person from some ancient tale, but he just wants to fall further, in the hopes that it’ll become flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Both Buck and I struggle to explain Eddie 😅
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 🥰


End file.
